


Forgiven

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Mutant X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone got injury in a mission Jesse led, why does it hit so close to the heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

It's Christmas time.

Jesse heard the others having fun in the kitchen. He couldn't join them, it wasn't right. It should have never happened. Just with one decision, he put her life in danger, the woman he loves. It was a week since she healed.

Jesse had kept away from the others. He didn't want one of his decision hurt them. He was in charge of the mission and he let the one he loves to get hurt. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jesse said.

The door opened to reveal Shalimar Fox.

"Jesse, please will you come out and stop brooding?" Shalimar asked.

"It's my fault that she got hurt," Jesse said. 

Shalimar sat down by Jesse and looked at him.

"Jesse, one time or another we will all lead a mission. Yes, there are things that will go wrong, but you can keep beating yourself over it. It's going to end up killing you inside. I am not going to sit back and watch you die." Shalimar started she put a hand on top of his. "You love her don't you?"

Jesse nodded his head still not looking at her.

"Then tell her that," Shalimar said.

Jesse looked at her. He knew that she was right. He would have to face the music sooner or later. He has chosen sooner that later.

"You're right Shalimar," Jesse said getting up. She stood up to.

"No, let's go and enjoy the party," Shalimar said.

They went out and they mingle with the others. It got to be late. Jesse saw Emma standing little ways away from him. She looked at him and waved for him to come over.

Unknown to Jesse, Emma was standing underneath the mistletoe. Jesse walked over to her. She pointed up. Jesse looked up and realized what was hanging above them. Jesse and Emma broke apart.

"I love you, Emma," Jesse said. Emma looked at him.

"I love you too Jesse," Emma said. They kissed again. The other have left and gone to bed.


End file.
